Five Nights in the Rainbow Factory
by EmeraldShine13
Summary: The night guard at the Rainbow Factory thought they could handle the job. It was simple, really: watch over the empty factory for six hours until somebody came to take over and start the day. What they didn't expect...were the robots. - Keep in mind this story is just a parody of FNAF, it doesn't have FNAF characters. - In-Progress? Not really sure if I'm going to continue.


_Hey, guys. This is a little something I wrote a couple years ago (I can't believe it's been that long!) back when FNAF was really popular. It may not be that accurate compared to the game, but I've never played it and don't really intend to. Anyway, here's something to read while I keep trying to force myself to work on "Chara."_

 _(I may or may not continue this story, depending on how easily I can write this while still maintaining a FNAF tone.)_

* * *

 **Five Nights in the Rainbow Factory**

Night 1

"Don't blink. Blink, and you're dead. They are fast, faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away, and don't. Blink. …good luck."

The line went silent, leaving the Pegasus alone with her thoughts – and fifty surveillance screens displaying all angles of the building. She still didn't understand why an empty factory needed looking after for six hours. It wasn't like anyone was going to break in and steal anything!

The bored mare turned her purple eyes toward one of the monitors surrounding her and stared at a strange pink and yellow blob on the footage. That's weird. Everything here is a monotone color, besides the rainbows, of course – but they were secured in their designated areas. What could possibly be giving off such a bright aura? Squinting, she flicked a switch, and the camera focused on the object. It was…a mare!

The startled night guard, scrambling to find the right button, spoke into the microphone connected to the PA: "Hello, m-ma'am? A-Are you alright? I can only assume you're lost. I'm afraid you're not supposed to be here after hou—"

The mare being addressed looked up sharply, and slowly turned her head to give a menacing stare at the camera.

During this action, the frantic pony realized: that was no mare…it was a – robot!

The screen went black, now reflecting Scootaloo's shocked, unblinking face.

 _How— How did— Why is there a— What was she thinking, letting me into an abandoned factory full of robots?!_

Scootaloo looked back at the screen. Pitch black. She shivered, the frightening stare the ma—the robot had given her still fresh in her mind.

Reluctantly, she glanced over at the other screens. To her relief, there was no one there. For a few seconds. When the footage refreshed, another figure appeared on-screen. This time, it was a green and yellow robot even brighter than the last. But, ironic as it was, the mare-like automaton looked worn and faded, as though it had been abandoned for years.

A faint buzz caught the attention of the observing pony's ear. She turned away from the screen and what she saw made the hair on her orange coat not only stand up, but run for their lives.

Half the monitors were black. Several others only displayed static. The only color she saw was either from the footage or the source of the buzzing: bright red messages that read "Video error" and "Audio error". The terrified pony scanned the controls, beads of sweat appearing on her muzzle, wings fluttering anxiously.

Risking another look, Scootaloo discovered there were twice as many robots as she thought – a stallion and an awfully familiar mare with a blue coat. Her mane…

Snap out of it! She forced herself to try and find the right buttons. But only two were labeled: DOOR and WINDOW. Not very helpful.

Deciding she had nothing else to lose, the Pegasus looked up. Only four cameras were active. Each had a robot staring directly at it.

Knock…knock…knock…knock

They were at the door. She couldn't press the button. No matter what, she couldn't press the button.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

The banging became faster. The button looked so tempting.

Knock knock knock knock knock.

She couldn't hear the rapping; only the pounding in her head.

Click.

The key turned in the lock. She covered her miserable head with her hooves, awaiting her doom…

But it never came.

"Hey, Scoots! Glad to see you didn't die of boredom! …Uh, are you okay?"

Scootaloo carefully removed one hoof. The monitors were fine. She removed the other. Standing next to her was Rumble.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank Celestia! I thought I was going to die!"

Now he was really worried. "Do we need to get you back to Ponyville and contact Nurse Redheart?"

"No, no, I'm fine," the mare waved a hoof dismissively.

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes, I'm fine! Really!"

"If you say so…"

Scootaloo stood up. "Well, I better be going. Planned to go and meet up with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle at the Acres this afternoon and I'm going to need a lot of rest."

"Good luck with that," Rumble chuckled, trotting over to examine the workspace his old friend had just left.

As she reached for the knob, Scootaloo hesitated. "Hey, Rumble?"

He turned. "Yeah?"

"Do you know anything about robots?"

The stallion was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"…Nothing. I was just…wondering. It's stupid."

"Uh…Okay. See you tomorrow, then."

"Yeah… See you tomorrow."

The door shut behind her.


End file.
